


Promise

by RebelMinxy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMinxy/pseuds/RebelMinxy
Summary: I wrote this for Valentine's Day of this year and originally posted it on my Tumblr.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Valentine's Day of this year and originally posted it on my Tumblr.

Jensen got a hold of his luggage as Jared made his way towards him. Their flight from Vancouver got super delayed, making them arrive in Austin about 4 hours later than planned. It was Valentine’s Day and the guys were on break from shooting, so they decided to come to spend some time with their family over the weekend. Jared motioned his head for Jensen to follow him as they made their way to the exit of the airport. Gen was waiting for them outside, running towards her husband once she spotted him. Jared let go of his luggage and opened his arms, so his beloved wife could jump into them. Jensen watched Gen and Jared hug and kiss, smiling slightly at their affection. Once Jared let go of his wife, Gen came over to hug Jensen and placed a small kiss on his cheek.   
“Danni sent me a message asking if I could pick you guys up. She was busy with the brewery since it was packed from the Valentine event they have going tonight so she might be running late home.”  
“Thanks for the heads up, Gen,” Jensen responded as she helped Jared pile their luggage into the car.   
As Gen drove them home, Jensen looked out the window lost in thought. The last time he spoke to his wife they had gotten into a slight argument which caused them both to give each other the silent treatment. Jensen was hoping he could make it up to her today with a nice dinner out and celebrate Valentine’s together, but it seemed she was keeping herself busy. He was sincerely hoping she still wasn’t mad at him and trying to avoid him.  
Gen dropped Jensen off at his home, Jared helping him bring in his luggage. Before Jared left, he patted his brother’s shoulder gently and whispered words of assurance. Jensen had shared what happened to Jared, trusting him with the issue. Jared kept reminding him until today how much Danneel loved him and that they would be fine once they saw each other in person. But by the looks of the empty house, Jensen feared the worse.  
Jensen left his luggage at the entrance and made his way to their bedroom, jumping onto the bed and laying back as he stared up at the ceiling. He and Danni barely fought, they argued but always found a way to come to an agreement, having the one rule to never go to bed angry at each other. But this recent argument was too much. Danneel was stressing over the brewery and the twins weren’t doing so well in the behavior department. And Jensen was stressing out with work, recently missing the first convention of the year because of a snowstorm which added on to the already stressful situation he was in. So, when they had their conversation, they were both not in the best mood which drove everything to a standoff, her hanging up on him and he never called back.   
Jensen didn’t know how long he was laying in their bed when he heard a soft knock at the door, raising his head to see his beautiful wife standing there at the entrance. She was dressed to the nines, her hair pulled back into an updo. In her hands, she carried two cupcakes, one was red and the other pink. Jensen sat up at looked at his wife, afraid to say something wrong. Danni walked in and placed the cupcakes on the night table they had beside the bed and she moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. She kept her gaze down at her hands which were balled up together.  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered, not looking up. “I shouldn’t have said those things, I wasn’t in the best mood. You weren’t either and I pushed too hard. I should have called the next day to apologize but you know how my pride gets the best of me sometimes…”  
“No sweetheart, I should be apologizing,” Jensen interrupted as he moved to sit next to her on the edge of the bed.  
Jensen took her hands with his and looked at the side of her face, hoping she would look at him.  
“I shouldn’t have taken out how I was feeling on you. What you wanted to discuss was a serious topic and instead, I blew up. I should have called you to apologize. You did nothing wrong babe.”  
Danneel finally turned to look at her husband, her eyes wet from tears that fell. Jensen raised a hand and wiped away her tears, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, keeping it simple but it was perfect. Once they broke away, Danneel giggled as she wiped away the rest of her tears, a wide smile on her face. She looked up at her beloved husband and placed a hand on his cheek.  
“You know I love you right?” Jensen asked as he looked into her eyes.  
“I do, and I love you so much,” Danni responded in a whisper.  
Jensen wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. He missed this, the contact when he was out in Vancouver. But he loved his job and was thankful to have such an understanding wife that loved him. After a bit, Danneel pulled back and got up from the bed.  
“Come, I want to show you something.”  
Jensen got up, grabbing hold of Danni’s hand and let her guide him out their bedroom and through their home. Once they reached the patio doors, Jensen took in a deep breath. Their patio was lit up with candles, their table decorated with roses. On the table, there were two plate settings next to each other and the food laid out. Two wine glasses and a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice sat in the middle of the table. Jensen looked at Danni and smiled brightly.  
“Gen offered to take the kids for the night, and since I didn’t have time to cook I ordered from our favorite place.”  
Jensen wrapped his arms around his wife, hugging her as he admired the work she put into the décor.  
“It’s perfect, everything, even you.”  
Danneel smiled at her husband and leaned up to place another soft kiss on his plump lips. When she moved away, Jensen let her go to slide a chair out for her to sit down, taking the seat next to her so they could enjoy the meal. Before they dug in Jensen held Danneel’s hand and looked into her eyes as he spoke.  
“Happy Valentine’s day baby, and let’s promise right here to never do what we did ever again. I never want to go another day without hearing your voice, to go to sleep without knowing how you and the kids are.”  
Danneel smiled and leaned over to her husband, placing her forehead on his as she closed her eyes, moving his free hand to place it above her heart.  
“I promise.”


End file.
